Our love never ends
by Sweet forever
Summary: What if Cam did try to kill himself but just went into a coma? How would life be for him when he comes back to degrassi? Will everything be the same?
1. Chapter 1

Cam and Maya ch 1

Instead of Cam dying he could just go into Coma for a really long time. At first everyone has hope that he will live but as time goes by everyone starts to lose hope. Finally Maya thinks its time for her to move on from Cam and finds someone else, witch is the guys she makes out with in the "Anything Can Happen" promo. Maya has now become a bad ass. Cam finally is out of coma and will be returning to Degrassi in a week or 2 but he has to take therapy for his depression. He comes back thinking nothing has change but man is he wrong.

Cam's prov

I walked up to the front steps of Degrassi ready to take on the world. I couldn't wait to see my lovely girlfriend, Maya. I walked to a very familiar locker. I stood by Maya's locker until I saw some guy with tan skin and bushy dark brown hair. He looks at me and studies me and then he asked me " Are you for any chance Cam, the guy who tried to kill himself?" It didn't take me to long to say " Yeah that's me but I'm better now. Can I ask you something?" The guy thought or a bit and then said "yeah I guess." I asked " why are you here at Maya's locker?" A big smile grew on his face. He looked at me as if that's the most obvious thing in the world. He told me "Maya is my girlfriend and I'm his boyfriend." At first I didn't understand but then it hit, Maya lost hope in me and moved on with her life. It made me sad that Maya didn't love me enough to wait for to get better, if she's happy what can I do? I told the kid that I still didn't know the name of "I understand, she moved on and I respect that. I will not try to come between you two." He nodded and I walked away. As I was walking I ran into Tori and Tristan. They look up and see me and in a matter of seconds they attack me with a huge hug! "OMG Cam with missed you like crazy! You have no idea how much we cried and how much we missed you!" Yelled Tristan. "Yeah Cam with missed you soooooo much!" I was so happy to finally see something good cause the first face I saw didn't have any good news for me. "I very glad to see you guys too! I'm very happy to be back here!" "OMG Cam I can't wait for Maya to see you that way she will leave that other guy for good!" Tori said. "About that I talked to him this morning by Maya's locker and he looks like a good guy and if Maya is happy then I'm happy too for her." I did y mean it all because I would be happier if she was in my arms but she's happy and I'm not going to ruin that. "What do you mean by that?" Tori asked. "I mean what I say. I'm sorry but I'm not going to ruin Maya's happy relationship." They both looked at each other sadness and both said together "ok" and walked to their classes. I had P.E and I would get to see Dalles! I walked into the locker room and all eyes were on me! "Rookie why didn't you tell me you were coming back?!" Asked Dalles. "Well I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone!" I stated. We catches up on everything that has been going on the team during P.E. Lunch time came and I didn't want to upset Tori and Tristan by not sitting with them but no other hand Maya and her new boyfriend would be there and I don't think that would be good for me you know because I'm sick. Well I chose to sit with Tori and Tristan and try to control myself around Maya and her boyfriend. "Hey" I say as I walk to the table they were all sitting at. Lunch wasn't as bad because me and Maya just acted like nothing ever happened and although it hurts I'll be the first to say that this is all my fault.

**This is my first fanfiction just so you guys know. Let me know if i should keep going with this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know this is short but i will have a longer one by tomorrow. By the way thank you all for your reviews! :D**

Cam and Maya ch 2

Maya's prov

I don't get it, how can he try to kill himself ,go into coma, realize that I moved on form him, and act like nothing ever happened!? During lunch some girls were giving Cam some flirty looks and I don't know why but I bothered me. What am I saying I have a great boyfriend I shouldn't feel this and I don't! Well I think I should stay away from Cam for a while because I know I was important to him and I broke his heart even if he doesn't say it and I want him to move on from me just like I moved and from him( or did she?). Thank God I don't have French class with him this year so it will be easier to stay away form him.

I walked to my boyfriend's locker, BTW his name is Brandon(I really don't know the real name of the guy she kisses in the promos). A little bit later I saw Brandon come waking down the hall and coming my way to his locker. "Hey" he told me and gave me a quick peck on the lips and opened his locker to get his books. "So you want to go to the movies this Friday?" I asked him. "Sorry but I have to go visit my grandparents this weekend and I leave as soon as school is over this Friday. Sorry babe." I was upset but family is family so I guess it's ok. "That's fine, family is important. Next time?" He thought about it and said "Sure thing" he gave me one last peck on the lips before waking off to his next class leaving me thinking why would he spend the weekend at his grandparent's house if both sets of grandparents live like 10 to 15 minutes from his house? There is something going on and I'm going to get to the bottom of it!


	3. Chapter 3

Maya and Cam ch 3

Maya's Prov

I still don't know what to do about my boyfriend leaving me this weekend. Maybe I can follow him on Friday and see if he really is going to visit his grandparents. I really don't know what to do because I can't talk to him about what I think because then he will think that I don't trust him. Maybe I don't trust him completely but I don't want him to know that.

Friday:

So today is the day and I really hope I'm wrong and that he really is going to be with his grandparents. It's last period right now and it feels like its taking forever to end! Finally the bell ring letting me know that class ended and I rush out of class and almost fall. I put my books in my locker as fast as I can and take the one I will need for doing homework. I walk behind a group of people that way Brandon won't see me.

I put a different sweater before walking out of school so that he won't recognize me and I put a hat and dark sunglasses too. I follow his car and act as if I'm texting someone on my phone. He parked his car at the Dot's parking lot and went in. I sat down at one of the tables outside and watched him. About ten minutes later a girl that I have never seen at school walks in and hugs and kisses MY BOYFRIEND! I can't believe it!

Without even thinking I get up and my feet take me to their table. "How could you do this to me? More importantly why would you do this to me?" I yelled. He looked unsure of what to say and the girl got up and stood next to me and yelled "You had a girlfriend and you didn't tell me? This is over!" And she ran off. I tried to stay strong and hold back the tears but it was no use one tear fell down my cheek and once one came out there was no stopping the ones that followed. He got up and tried to hug me but I just pushed him away. "Baby I just want you to know that this was the biggest mistake of my life! I'm so sorry! I will never do this again!" He begged.

A part of me told me to forgive and forget but most of me told me I was better of without him. "No, I will never forgive you for this. From this point on we are over! I don't want to see your face ever again in my life!" And with that I ran out of there. I started walking and the sky was getting dark and I went to look for my house keys in my back bag but they weren't the (just my luck!). I knew my parents were still at work and Katie is most likely with her boyfriend Jake so I guess I'll just walk around until my parents get home. Before I know it I start crying again because it really hurt me that he would do something like this to me. My feet take me to a very familiar house that I haven't been to in a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Cam and Maya ch 4

Cam's prov

I was just at home doing some homework and catching up on what I missed when I was in coma. Everyone is out of the house and I'm alone when I hear someone at the door. I walk downstairs and open the door and what I see is so not what I thought I would see. I saw poor Maya at my door step looking like a mess as if she got hit by a bus and looks as if she has been crying. "Maya? What are you doing here?" She looks unsure and says " I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing here and the last thing you need is to hear me talk about my problems when you have your own. I'm sorry."

She turns around and starts walking when I say "Maya wait!" I know I really shouldn't care cause she broke my heart but I love her and I can't just stand her and do nothing. She stops and turns around and looks at me confused. "Come in and tell me what's wrong." She hesitates but then smiled a weak smile and walked into my house. I walk to my room and she follows. We both sit on my bed and I ask "So may I know to what I owe this visit to?" But she starts to cry and in between the sobs she say

"He broke my heart!" She finally calmed down and told me the whole story about what happened with Brandon. If I could I would go and punch his face but I couldn't for two reasons first one is Maya needs someone right now and second I was told by my therapist that violence is not a good way to release my feelings. All I could do was tell Maya that everything would be alright. I am really fighting hard not to kiss her to make this all better. What am I saying?

She broke my heart and went of with some other guy, I should be happy that she got her heart broken just like me but I am so sad and mad at Brandon right now. After she finished sobbing she looked up at me and our eyes meet and we started to get closer and closer but I couldn't kiss her now. I need time to know if really want to be with her after she broke my heart. I move back and her eyes open and she looks as if she's sad that I didn't kiss her. "I think I should go home. My parents are probably waiting for me." She gets up and runs out of my house before and can say anything.

Maya's prov

What did I do? Why did I almost kiss him? Why does it hurt to know that he doesn't want to kiss me back? I can't be falling for him again! Maybe I never stopped liking him. STOP talking like this Maya, you broke his heart, he doesn't like you anymore I told myself. When I got home I was just to tired to do anything so I went to bed in hopes for a better tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Maya and Cam ch 5

Cam's prov

I woke up Saturday morning thinking about what happened last night. What was replaying in my mind was me and Maya almost kissing! I really wanted to kiss her, who wouldn't but I can't take a chance at my heart being broken again.

I called Tori and Tristan to come over and talk to me and tell me what they think. I would call Dallas cause we are closer but Tori and Tristan know Maya better then anyone else plus I rather talk to them about my love life then to Dallas. As soon as I called them they told me they would over as soon as possible. Ten minutes after I called them they were at my door steps.

"Tell me everything! Yey you guys are getting back together! OMG!" Yelled Tori from the top of her lungs good thing everyone at home had somewhere to be and didn't hear any of this. "Guys I called you because I'm unsure about my feeling not to tell you me and Maya are getting back to together." They both looked upset about what I said and the Tristan spoke up and asked "What is there to talk about? Do you like her or not?" I am kinda regretting ever calling them. "It's not that easy. Maya ripped my heart out and then finds a new boyfriend and acts like nothing ever happened between us!" I yell a little to loud for my liking.

They looked at me with eyes wide opened. "Sorry Cam. It's just that...well I know that Maya still likes you even if she says she moved on she hasn't and I know that you still like her and a lot if I may say so myself." Tori said to me with a huge grin on her face. I just roll my eyes at her statement. "It's true and and you know it and don't you dare act like you don't care!" Tristan nagged me. "May I ask how you guys can be so sure of this?" I asked them. "You had the biggest smile when you were waiting for Maya by her locker well...until Brandon came along." Tori told me.

"And when some girls gave you flirty looks at lunch on your first day back you could see very easily that Maya was jealous." Tristan assured me. "So the real question here is not weather or not you like her or not, the real question is when and how you guys are going to get back together! OMG!" Tori squealed. After that all 3 of us hung out for an hour or 2 and then they left me all alone with my thoughts to keep me company. Do I really want Maya back? Right now I don't know so I guess I'll just take a nap and think about it later.


	6. Chapter 6

Cam and Maya ch 6

Maya's prov

It was Monday and I really didn't want to get up and go to school because I know if I go to Degrassi I will have to face Cam at lunch. I went to the kitchen and ate two pancakes and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and wash my face. I went to my room and picked a pair of dark black skinny jeans, a pair of red converse, a tight navy blue shirt with a black leather jacket. I put my hair in a messy bun, put some lipgloss and walked out of the house.

As I stated walking up the steps of Degrassi I see Tori and Tristan talking with grins on their faces from ear to ear. I walk up to them and ask them "What's got you guys so happy?" They look at each other and it looks like they are talking to each other with simply eye contact. They look back at me and Tristan says "Oh nothing. I'm just glad that Tori did the math homework and she's gonna let me copy and now I won't get an F on this homework!"

I may not know Tristan as well as Tori but I know when he's lying. You know this when he gives you a way too big explanation and gives you a really fake smile. I try to ignore that and just keep talking to them about random stuff before the bell rings.

Cam'd prov

I see Maya talking to Tori and Tristan, I really hope they don't tell Maya about I talked to them about yesterday. I keep walking to my locker and I see Brandon come up to me. "I hope your happy." I look at him with anger. "So I see you already know what I did to Maya." I just keep walking because I know that if I stay there he will end up with something broken.

I guess he can't take the hint that I don't want to talk to him because he keeps talking. "Look man you dated her and you should know that she doesn't give any sugar." He looks at me with a devilish smile "If you know what I mean!" That's it I can't take it. I turned around and with out thinking I punched him in the jaw. "Don't you ever talk that way about Maya. If you ever dare to take about her in that way you can bet your life that I will go after you!" I yelled at him. He ran off with a scared look on his face.

At lunch

I don't know if I should sit at Maya's table or not. Well after what I did for her to Brandon I deserve to at lest eat at her table, right? I go over to her table and she doesn't even look up to see me. "So Cam anything new going on in your love life?" Tori asked me with a devious smile and her eyebrow raised. I really wish I never had told her anything! "My love life is at its most boring point ever!" I say with a hit of anger and bitterness and she a Tristan got the hit and dropped the subject.

After lunch I decided to talk to Maya about what happened at my house. I ran after her and finally cough up with her. "Hey Maya I think we should talk, you know about what happened at my house." She stopped walking looked at me and said "We have nothing to talk about ok. I just had a really bad day and I needed someone to talk to." I gave her a puppy dog look that know no one can ever say no to. "Fine" she said annoyed.

We skipped 5th period and went to the front steps of Degrassi to talk. "So what do you have to tell that can't wait to until after school?" She asked me. "Look when you were at my house and told me what Brandon did to you I felt angry because you don't deserve that. When you were about to kiss me I wanted to kiss back but I just wasn't ready because I was and still am heart broken that you lost hope in me and found someone else." I said to her. I feel so much better now that I told her everything I was feeling.

Maya's prov

I can't believe he just said that to me. I feel so bad now for ever losing hope in him. "Cam, I am so sorry for being so selfish." He looked at me and told me "Don't be sorry. You probably needed someone by your side to hold you and love you and I couldn't do that for you at the time." Even when he said that I still felt horrible. I start to cry and he gets closer to me and places one arm around me and plays with my hair with his free hand.

I can't believe that I left Cam for Brandon! What was I thinking? Brandon doesn't have the gentle touch that Cam does. He doesn't have a voice that could relax me no matter what. He doesn't have the humor that Cam has. Most of all Brandon will never love me as much as Cam! I felt so safe in Cam's arms. If felt so right to be in Cam's arms. We stayed like this for the entire period and then went off to our classes. As I walked into my math class I already missed Cam's warmth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Before you start reading let me tell you guys that Cam and Maya are still not dating, but they are good friends because of what happened last time when they skipped class to talk. So when you read this don't assume that they are dating. Hope you guys like it and please leave reviews because I love to read them!**

Cam and Maya ch 7

Cam's prov

As I was about to walk out the front doors of Degrassi I felt two hands cover my eyes. "Guess who" a sweet voice said to me. "Is it a pretty blond with beautiful blue eyes?" I say to her. "Maybe!" She says back. I turn around and hug her and at that very moment Tori and Tristan come walking by. "OMG we knew it!" They both said at the same time.

Maya's prov

I don't know why but when I saw Cam I ran to him covered him eyes with my hands and asked "Guess who?" And he responded "Is it a pretty blond with beautiful blue eyes?" That made me blush, good thing he didn't see. I answered his question with "Maybe!" Before I could say anything else I turned around and hugged me! Then Tori and Tristan ruined the moment. They walked away after say "OMG we knew it!" Me and Cam started walking outside and I spoke up and asked "Hey do you for any chance want to go see a movie at my house today since its Friday?"

He didn't say anything so I panicked and said "Its ok if you have better plans then to hang out with your ex-girlfriend/friend ,that's if you even want to be my friend." She then told me "Yeah sure. What time? And yes I want to be your friend." I smiled and relaxed and answered "around 7:30ish" he hugged me and then said "I'll see you then"

Cam's prov

I made up my mind and I really want one more chance with my and I think me and her alone watching a movie at her house will be the best way to make a move on her and ask her out.

Maya's prov

Ok it's 3:20 and I have to clean my room, find some really good movies to watch, take a shower and watch my hair, dry my hair, get dressed, and eat dinner all before 7:30! I have to work has today, thank God I don't have homework today!

I finished doing everything now I just have to get dresses and I'll be done. I chose a pair of navy blue shorts, brown comeback boots, and a flowing yellow blouse. I brush my hair and put some lipgloss and I am done! Right after I finish with everything I hear the door bell ring. I rush to the door and there's Cam wearing a pair of black jeans with a red plaid t-shirt. "Hey Maya." He greets me. "Hi Cam!" I say a little to happy and exited.

We walk upstairs to my room and I close the door. I'm so glad my parents are out with Katie at her soccer game or else they would come up just so tell me to leave the door open."So what movie do you want to watch?" I ask. "Let's see what kind of movies you have." He looks at all the movie I have and then picked one. "Let's see Mirrors!" Oh no I am not watching that movie, last time I watched that movie I couldn't sleep for 3 days! "Cam you know I don't like horror movies!" I tell him. He gave me a puppy dog face and said "pleeeeeeease!" I fell into his trap and said "Okey!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys if you want ch 9 then leave reviews if I get a lest 10 then I will update!**

Cam and Maya ch 8

Cam'd prov

I think my old feelings for Maya are coming back to me. We're still watching the movie right now something really scary came up and I thought Maya would go get a pillow and cover her face but instead she grabs my hand and covers her eyes with it. This made me feel confident so I go ahead and put both my arms around her and whisper to her ear "Its ok, it's all fake." After that she relaxes and continues to watch the movie. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be." She says to be in a very happy tone. "Good cause if I ever come again, that's if you want me to, I want to watch another horror film."

She looks at me and smiles and then tells me "Well I'm so sorry but that was a one time thing and yes there will be hopefully a next time but no horror films." We start laughing and we get closer and closer and before I knew it we were kissing. I put my hands on her hips and she tangles her fingers in my hair and started to pull my hair. I deepened the kiss and opened my mouth and our tongues danced together. She backed away and said "That was...WOW." I was just out of words.

I missed her like crazy and I really missed her lips on my lips because that was magic! I hug her and tell her "Maya you have not idea how much I have missed you!" She gives me a squeeze and tells me "You would be surprised if you knew how much I missed you." After that went to her bed and laid there while watching some random show on T.V. While she was watching T.V I was playing with her blond hair and admitting her beauty.

She looked me and asked "What are you looking at?" "I'm looking at the most beautiful girl in the whole wide world." I truthfully answer her. "And that's why I call you cheesy!" She laughs and places her head on my shoulder and falls asleep and so do I.

Next thing I know I was waken up to both Maya's parents who looked very mad yelling at us both to wake up. When we both woke up Maya's dad asked Maya "Who is this and why is he sleeping with you in your bed?" Maya answered him by saying "This is Cam. And umm he is sleeping here because we were watching a movie and we both fell asleep from the looks of it." Maya's mom spoke up and told me "Umm Cam do you think you leave me and my husband have to talk to Maya." I don't want to get on their bad side so I answer her by saying "Sure Mrs. and Mr. Milton. Um Maya I'll call you later. Bye." And with that I walk/run out.

Maya's prov

"Thank you! You scared him off!" I yell at my parents. They just give me their disappointed look and walked out of my room. I am so mad at them right now! I walk downstairs and ask to them "Do you even know who that was?!" They look at each other and both say "no" I nodded and told them "That was Cam. My ex boyfriend the one I had before Brandon. The one that made me really happy and I broke his heart and I was trying to win him back!" I yell at them. The reason I told them this is because even thought they never meet Cam when I was dating him they did see me very happy when I was with him so just with that they told me they liked him. "That was Cam? Oh hun we didn't know. I know how much you love him and how happy he made you. I we're sorry for that but that is still no reason to have him over when no ones home. Next time he comes over just tell us, ok?" My mom told me.

Cam'd prov

I really hope Maya isn't in trouble with her parents. I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was walking home when I got a phone call and it was from Maya. "Hello?" "Hey Cam I just wanted to call to let you know that I'm not in trouble. My parents just want me to tell them next time when you come." She told me. "Well that's good. I felt so guilty that I fell asleep and forgot to wake up before your parents got home." I truthfully told her. "Don't worry. So I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked me. "Sure" I answered her. "Bye" she told me and hung up.


	9. Please

**Cam and Maya**

**Hey guys i already have ch 9 ready but like I said last time if I get 10 reviews I will update. I have only gotten 2 reviews so far so please leave a review if you want me to update. **

**Here's a sneak peek for ch 9**

So last night I kissed Cam and he kissed back, I fell asleep on Cam and he also fell asleep, we fell asleep together on my bed, does this mean we ate back together? I need to talk to him and clear things up. Me Md Cam are getting close but he still hasn't made it official and I don't know what to do or say. I can't wait forever for him to ask me out and I'm not going to ask him out cause hello I'm the girl and his the guy so he should be the one who asks me out. Maybe we can meet up in the park and then talk about it. I'm going to text him right now.

**If you want to read the rest then leave a review please,**


	10. Chapter 10

Cam and Maya ch 9

Maya's prov

So last night I kissed Cam and he kissed back, I fell asleep on Cam and he also fell asleep, we fell asleep together on my bed, does this mean we ate back together? I need to talk to him and clear things up. Me Md Cam are getting close but he still hasn't made it official and I don't know what to do or say. I can't wait forever for him to ask me out and I'm not going to ask him out cause hello I'm the girl and his the guy so he should be the one who asks me out. Maybe we can meet up in the park and then talk about it. I'm going to text him right now.

(Bold Maya, not bold Cam)

**Hey do you want to go meet up at the park?**

Um sure. What time?

**Right now maybe?**

Ok meet you there in 10

**Ok bye see you there**

See you there. Love you.

Did he just say 'love you'?! OMG! I can't wait to go to the park now!

Cam'd prov

Why did I say love you to her? She probably thinks I'm rushing things now! I'm so stupid! Whatever I have no time to think now cause I have to go meet her at the park now.

At the park

I was sitting on a bench at the park waiting for Maya and after about 5 minutes I saw her walking towards me. "Hey!" She greets me and then hugs me. I guess she didn't take the whole love you text that serious, thank God! "Hi Maya!" I say back to her. We both sit down on the bench and silence took over. I chose to speak up and ask "So what's the reason you wanted to meet me here?"

She's looks a bit confused as to what to say to me. After a minute or two and answers me with "Well...Ummm...I wanted to well...um ask you where we stand." She looks very unsure of herself. "What do you mean by that?" I ask her. "Well I'll just come out with it. Last night we kissed and it felt good and we fell asleep together and well I want to know where we stand as far as a relationship." She tells me. Without even thinking I say "Well if what you are asking is if we are officially girlfriend and boyfriend, I think we are."

With that the biggest smile I have ever seen grew on her face. She kissed me and after that we walked around the park and talked about random stuff , laughed at each other's jokes, and like any other couple we kissed here and there. Nothing in the world could make me happier then this moment!


End file.
